


Hold My Hand

by ImStillHere



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStillHere/pseuds/ImStillHere
Summary: The ultimate test of a relationship is to disagree but to hold hands. ~ Alexandra Penney





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember finding this quote, but it was written down in an old notebook when I last thought about writing fanfics (oh hey #gallavich). Anyways, now that I'm fully immersed in Malex, I thought this quote suited them better. I'm not much of a writer, so just scribble this little ditty - but if someone else wants to take this prompt - please do so!

Alex was still fuming. And also pissed at himself. He said he was done walking away, and what had he done? Left the cabin, (presumably) slamming the door in Michael's face.

He made it all the way to the car - key in the ignition - when those words reverberated in his head. He then slammed that door and went back to the sit on the porch.

***

Michael runs out in a panic after some time passes, clearly only expecting for his truck to be in the driveway; shocked emotions color a tear-stained face as he turns to see Alex on the porch. His face shifts back to the angry look Alex had seen earlier during their "discussion". Michael glares at him and heads back inside - now being his turn to slam the door (of course only once Michael was well inside the cabin, using his TK to do the slamming). A few minutes later, though, Alex hears the door opening again. Michael walks over with two open beers and hands him one without even looking at him. Sitting next to Alex as the sun sets, he takes a sip of his own beer. 

Alex looks over at Michael, grabs hold of his free hand, and resumes his stare out over the horizon.

"I'm still mad…"

He can see Guerin look over at him in his peripheral vision, with a sad smile that he thinks turns into a small smirk (maybe followed by a small 'humph').

"Yeah, me too…"

***

The sun had been set for a while when Alex pulls Michael up by their still clasped hands. Neither says anything, a shadow of their disagreement still clinging to them, but they head to bed. It's too late to continue the argument - there is enough time for it tomorrow. Now, they both just want cuddles and for sleep to take over - which they let it.


End file.
